Self-Proclaimed Clan leader
by Steve45c
Summary: An interesting noble who finds himself in South Korea.
1. Chapter 1

**The Self-Proclaimed Clan leader **

Today the 30th of January, he has arrived in South Korea. Recently, there have disturbances emitting from that area- it seems as if the union have met a questionable foe. They seem rather strong killing the Cerberus team and 's death squad. One of the main difficulties the union seems to be facing is location the enemy, almost all traces and clues revealing as to who they are, are covered up. It's all far too interesting for him to stand still -Elgar Di Britannia.

The first three aspects of an investigation is to first refer to the latest information and highlight any abnormalities to what's been reported e.g. damaged buildings apparent causes etc, proximity of Korea where they predominantly happen. The second part of an investigation is to understand how these apparent causes are being circulated i.e. their sources. The final part of an investigation is for me to assess whether they represent a threat to the interests of my clan Di Britannia.

Korea is a relatively small country divided into two factions, North and South. This was partly due to the threat of communism and the warfare that ensued by the UN and China as of know the South is enjoying a period of great democracy and economic success.

There are a plenty of things that may bother a self-proclaimed clan leaders mind. It is unexpected that Korean letters may perhaps be his first stumbling block, but as it stands it is. Walking towards the nearest market outlet he silently utters the words "I need help, otherwise I may resort to using my noble powers; for such a measly task". Truth be told, Elgar did try to learn the Korean language several weeks ago, but due to his limited amount of eastern experience, he thought Japanese & Korean letters were the same. He therefore, tries to mask his anger. Approaching, this market outlet, he overhears several humans talking about a festival.

Shin-woo: "Ik-han has Suyi and the gang agreed to watch the midnight festival?"

Ik-han: "Shin-woo, yes they have."

Shin-woo; "I head there's going to be a lot of pretty women!"

Ik-han: "Hehehe"

_Elgar glees delightfully, to him a festival represents an opportunity to obtain human knowledge from its native inhabitance. Relief is the descriptive word for his face right now. However, he still remonstrates the fact he did not learn the right alphabetic language for this language. A new thought emerges from Elgar's mind- 'I may need to change clothes to mingle in with human society'. _

Elgar "Excuse me, do you know of any good clothes shops for the midnight festival?"

Girl one –blush- "I, I'm actually going to one right now with my cousin, you accompany me if don't mind."

It seems this is the best option for me.

Elgar "I'd like to know your name"

Girl one- stunned, stutters- "Lil, Lilia"

Elgar "I am Elgar and thank you for allowing me the option to accompany you, may I kiss your hand?"

_Elgar always prides himself on his noble linage; however, when a mission arises he will always do what is required when tasked to do so –even if he has to lower himself to human flirtation. By being exiled form Lukdonia, he as well as his obtained vast amounts knowledge regarding human interaction, this by far was one of the ways they had to survive. _

Girl two: "Lilia, how dare you show your hand to this strange man"

Lilia: "Rachel I am sorry, but this man needs my help, he does not know Korea well."

_Who is this strange lady, eyeing __**my**__ actions? I need to keep my emotions in check and pretend to be friendly. Otherwise, this mission to the clothes shop will be a failure._

Elgar: "I am sorry if I offended you, I am not used to Korean customs; however, let me kiss you on cheek to forgive and forget this mishap."

-kisses Rachel-

Rachel –blushes- -stem starts to appear round head –pushes Elgar-

Lilia: "Miss Rachel is my personal body guard; she does not understand the concept of human interaction"

My suspicions were correct, a very strange human indeed.

Elgar: "Ah"

Rachel: "..."

Lilia: "Let us go to the clothes shop"

This mission has gone according to plan, even though there were some troubles he echoes in his mind. The observation to human interaction has come in handy and there have been signs that these two ladies like my facial features and physic. Smiling, he thinks of his late father and praises him for his good looks, without you, I would have undoubtedly failed. The task ahead is troublesome; I neither know what suit I should wear or what this festival is ahead. –Looks to those two girls- He is glad they came with him.

-Looks at Rachel-

There's bruising on her side of her leg. I wonder why this lady has a body guard, perhaps, there's a reason. I may need keep an eye on these two, considering the incidents regarding South Korea- I do not what them to be collateral damage.

Shop keeper "Welcome to the shop, Miss Lilia!"

Such **crass words**! This shop ekes of poverty.

Lilia "This is my friend Elgar he requires a suit for the midnight festival"

Shop keeper "I see Miss Lilia"

-flicks switch-

Shop keeper "May I welcome you to the shop again?"

_The levers of shop turn gold plated, the tiles once wooden filled with creeks- replaced with marble. This is nothing short than magical, I may recommend changes to my clan leader chamber later on. _

Shop Keeper "Now young man, what suit do you desire, we sell the highest quality brands"

Elgar "Money is no object, I do, however, want to fit in this festival"

-shop keeper- smile-

Shop keeper "This is the Armani Georgio suit, a truly splendid suit that will mingle you in. "

_I see why father rated human fashion highly. _

Elgar "I shall take it, here are some diamond rings from the palace of Rhodesia"

Shop keeper –grabs magnifying glass-

"The quality of this diamond is splendid"

Elgar "Yes, yes now give me the suit"

_2 hours later_

These human girls surely do take their time; it's been over two hours. Footsteps bellow from the red plated staircase.

Rachel & Lilia –sfx- chatter

They are truly beautiful; it is good to be accompanied by the best of what humanity can offer.

Lilia: "Elgar hold my hand, we are travelling to the midnight festival by jet"

_This woman seems to be relatively rich. I may need to enquire, as to who she is, by gaining favour later on._

Shop Keeper "Good bye Lady Lilia"

-elgar looks to Rachel-

Elgar "You're looking beautiful as well."

Rachel –blushes-


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky in Korea is truly splendid as he looks towards the airplanes window. These figures below seem rather miniscule and insignificant. It is amazing, how these people below, whether they be human, mutants or modified have all differing lives and personalities. It reminds him of his time in Lukdonia serving as a measly night guard, guarding _that mansion._ Day by day, whether it rained, snowed or shinned new life began to appear before him. Before he realized it, a pique interest began to emerge from him, he'd like to explore the human world one day. Discovering how these short spanned creatures lived their lives, compared to them, the immortals.

As he turns to his side he looks at these two ladies chattering and smiling, he'd like to protect _**them**_. Those unnecessary movements and silly conversations, this is something he will protect. This will be his noble task.

Elgar "Miss Lilia, what exactly is the Midnight festival?"

Lilia "This was a festival associated with burning of past sins and starting anew."

_**Past sins**_

Lilia "Elgar are you look terrible"

Elgar "Ah, yes, I just happened to remember a bad memory. Miss Rachel, why are you so quite?"

'_This shall divert the attention away from me'. He quickly assess _

Rachel "I am here to protect Miss Rachel. Not to idle chatter"

Elgar "Oh, how boring."

Lilia "Haha"

_And there it is the laugh from Miss Lilia. My human observations have come in handy, a success. I now need to prod further and gain information regarding her._

Elgar "Lady Lilia, I am curious as to who you are? You're rather dazzling, rich and humbling"

_I may have said too much. These words eke of bad residue. _

Rachel "Hold it"

Lilia "It is fine, Rachel, this man I trust him. I am the president of Techno corp, it is an organisation that specializes in manipulating media outlets.

Truly, unexpected, she is a woman of many mysteries. She could be very useful to me and my clan in the future and for this new mission.

-sfx-

So, here we are the Midnight festival a time where past sins are burnt and forgotten, a time to start a new.

Rachel & Lilia "Elgar, we have some business to conclude. We will be back in the upcoming minutes."

Elgar "I hear and obey"

_These words were the last words he echoed to the Lord. He perhaps, remembers all too much from that day, the __**lies those elders said.**__ He bears too much hatred, a nobles life is a life of promise, joy and loyalty. He shall be a role model to my future children as they take my mantel from my crown, as I enter my eternal sleep; unlike them. He envisages in his mind._

Lilia "I'm sorry?"

Elgar "It is a custom in my country"

_This phrase will get me out of my pinch- she won't prod any further._

Lilia "I understand"

Rachel "They will be waiting"

Elgar "Good bye, my lady and to you too miss Rachel"

Rachel –blushes-

I think I shall lie back and watch these firework displays- it somewhat has a nostalgic feel to it. Ah, yes _**that time. **_

Nobles, Friends and Family "What have you done Elgar?"

Elgar "I cannot say."

Nobles, Friends and Family "Then take us with you!"

Elgar "You will be hunted down, killed and quite possibly erased from the noble record books, by accompanying me. Will you be willing to risk all that just for me?"

Nobles, Friends and Family "Elgar, we will follow you to the ends of the earth. You have brought great joy to us"

Random Noble "Enough of this traitorously, if you step over this line, to all those willing to follow him. You shall be struck down by my sword.

Nobles, Friends and Family –sfx- Clang, bang

Elgar "Guys!"

That was the day they made they made a choice, the nobles and him. Recalling the events of earlier on justified the thoughts of his friends and family. The echoed words of the previous hour; the speaking out of the noble traitorous clan leaders, the presentation of evidence of their conniving plans served no use in the end. Perhaps, then as he stooped low on the floor begging the lord to use his mind control powers; he truly knew his fate. Deep down, he knew he stepped out of line and forgot his noble linage. As he walked out of the sacred hallway of the Lord, his worst fears were justified he had been exiled from Lukdonia.

From the moment his noble followers accompanied him, they were branded as traitors. Perhaps, by the lords grace we were not followed by nobles. The more they travelled the human lands, they were presented by human atrocities, the warfare, the blatant disregard of human life. Proved to be telling experience, his noble followers minds were fouled by this display. It affected nearly, everyone, including him. One day, as they stumbled across a country called Great Britain, they found a place called home. Through the ages, they found that this country rapidly changed. From the echoes of sheep farmers, to the invasion of the Normandy they stayed in the shadows. By this, they learnt of the idea of democracy a human ideal, that then became in cooperated to their clan. The words of that then Lord were proved to be true 'We can learn from humans'. However, the lord was a hypocrite.

-sfx- Rachel & Lilia Ahhh

The girls!

Frankenstein "Master, I sense a mutant nearby."

Rai "There's something else in the air"

Step by step as he walks towards this dark alley way, his suspicions are fulfilled. There is a mutant on the loose, the blood stained walls on the wooden festival stalls, the corpses on the field. It's sad to think, how _**they**_ changed over time he utters. A blatant act influenced by their selfish desires within the union. It is no wonder; our clan keeps an eye on them, in cooperating agents within their ranks; spying and highlighting their troubles. This along with democracy is one of our main ethos's.

As he nears towards the location, the light from the fireworks highlight a man holding a lady by the neck. Quickly, he dashes towards them and unleashes his experimental soul weapon 'Victoria de la Cross'. Boom! The earth begins to shake.

Elgar "And what do we have here a mutant perhaps?"

? "Who are you?"

Elgar "A friend to humanity"

_**Several dark spears severe the mysterious mutant.**_ As Elgar watches on four strangers appear in front of him.

Elgar "Rachel, run!"

_**Their presence, those noble eyes, that terrifying aura. Elgar decides to lower his weapons.**_

Elgar "Thank you for noble acts"

_**In Elgar's eyes, he sees that he is no match for them, especially the dark haired one.**_

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel "Elgar, it has been a while"


	3. Chapter 3

This dark haired man, he asks himself, 'How does he know my name?' During my days serving Lukdonia midnight guard duties, he neither knew who he was protecting or what he was protecting. He, by his own words was a 'measly night guard'. Disposable to most, laughed at by some. Our noble lives were predetermined by our heritage. Surely, this man is not a clan leader, even I know of them. So, this man, could he perhaps be.

By being caught out, as to what he is his Elgar acts with courtesy.

Elgar "Sire"

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel "Elgar, why are you here?"

Elgar "I was exiled from Lukdonia, several hundred years ago,"

Regis "He has a soul weapon"

Frankenstein "A soul weapon is formed, when you have the trust of your followers. Do not worry, Regis, this man. I have heard of him, he lost his status as a noble, during the uprising. He also lead out over 100 nobles out of Lukedonia."

Elgar "I dislike reminiscing about the past."

'I need to change the topic fast. Otherwise I'll be barraged with questions from that young noble from that landegre clan'. Elgar mindfully thinks. –smiles at regis-

Elgar "Sire, May I clean up the debris from the mutant."

'This man is an ally, for he was the one being targeted by the traitors. I may need to include him, in the report. The nobles and that human surrounding him are quite strong. For now, I shall need to comply by his rules.' Elgar thoughtfully conspires.

Frankenstein "We along with my master shall be heading back to the festival. Perhaps, you should come?"

Elgar "I need to see those two young ladies"

Frankenstein "Do not worry, we have already sent our friends to protect them. Since, we require their services"

I see so, that's what she meant by business.

Elgar "Fine"

Walking by these nobles, he cannot but notice how these humans try to steal glances at them. As they near to the festival 'These humans', he casually utters.

Shin-woo "We wondered who were you guys went"

Frankenstein "Haha, we had to meet a friend of ours"

I guess, it's time to follow suit.

Elgar "Hello, I'm Elgar I'm from the oversees"

-blush yuna, suyi-

As Elgar begins to sit down, he notices several modified humans opposite to him. Modified humans, are normally associated with the union. They are normally, tasked with undercover work, tasked with assassination, warfare etc. 'I wonder why they here' Elgar ponders. These nobles beside them seem relatively unfazed- 'I may need to add them to my report'. Not a being with prejudices, he smiles and tries to initiates a conversation between them.

Elgar "I'm guessing you helped those two girls"

M-21 "Yes"

Elgar "Good job"

Staring around his surrounds, he casually glances at that lady noble. She's rather beautiful he mutters.

Tao "Sorry, for M-21's rather blunt reply. But let me introduce you to ourselves. I am Tao, that guy talking to the girls is Takeo and that person sitting opposite you is M-21"

This is rather fortunate, a rather chatty human, unfazed by myself. Perhaps I could use him to enquire as to who those Nobles are. Elgar mindfully thinks.

Elgar "Tao, may I enquire as to who that lady noble is?"

Tao "You don't know,she's seira."

Elgar "I see."

Echoes of it's almost midnight surround the whole festival. The countdown from 10 begins, perhaps, he should relax, this day has been eventful. From the screaming of the girls to meeting these nobles and modified humans- "Screams of hold your partner, now echo the place". He begins, to tread towards Seira, asking for dance, as it is necessary to mingle in with human society. The explosion of fireworks erupts as stares into her deep blue eyes. He grabs her by her wrist and walks towards the middle of festival . Stares from the festival stands are all on them; as they silently dance.

From Frankenstein's point of view, Elgar was an unknown quantity. He neither knew, how powerful he became or how he gained the trust of those noble followers of his. There as he watched Elgar dance with Seira, he knew this man was eager to empress. To him, there were questions of 'What is he doing here?'

Rai "Do not worry"

These three words eased Frankenstein's mind.

That night in Elgar's mind will forever linger as he approaches Frankenstein's home. There as he glances at the seven beings, he understands what _**this man wants**_. He like him, value life even without saying how these three men are within this household. There as shown his room he begins to write his mission report.

Dear Nobles,

I have come to contact with these strange beings, like us they value humanity and freedom. As feared, however, they are ill equipped with facing the union head on. There leader is _**that man, **_the man whom those traitorous clan leaders envisaged to take out. The media establishment 'techno corp' is manipulating the reports regarding the destroyed buildings, using as terrorist acts as a cover. KSI- the Korean equivalent the MI6 in Great Britain is acting as a double agent between _**them **_and the union, their relationship leaning towards them. The modified humans, this man holds, by my eyes are near or almost as powerful as the self-destructing 10th elder. There are also two young nobles living here, one a clan leader the other part of the langedre clan- those who value loyalty the most. There is one man living here, who by all accounts is relatively unknown, his powers are quite terrifying and he also has something that equates to a soul weapon. There general attitude towards me, who represents our clan has been relatively smooth. I have also discussed the possibility of an alliance (as this was part of the mission we as a clan discussed).

Yours sincerely,

Elgar Di Britannia

Elgar "Good bye Korea"

It's fun writing my first short story, I did update/replace some my chapters. I decided to end this story here, since I've ran out of ideas.

Steve45


End file.
